The Second Akatsuki Women
by Tobi's Girl
Summary: What Happens When Ten-Ten Wants To Join The Akatsuki


Tobi's Girl:Hey Tobi: Tobi says Hi Tobi's Girl: I Love the way you talk in 3rd person Tobi: U Do huh Tobi's Girl: Always Have and Always will Tobi/Tobi's Girl:And Don't forget Tobi Is A Good Boy P.S. In this chapter Tobi's girl is playing The Role of Ten-Ten.  
Tobi:Yay

Ten-Ten was walking thru Konoha. She was starved and she couldn't find the restraunt Tobi told her to go to. Ten-Ten and Tobi were dating and they always loved to go to the most secretive places because Tobi could take off his Mask. And Ten-Ten Thought tobi looked hot with his mask off but she thought Tobi looked hot either way. After a hour of looking thorough Konoha she found it. Tobi looked bored as was singing a little tune

There was girl named Ten-ten who had a boyfriend and Tobi was his namo T-O-B-I tune went on for a while. Ten-ten sneaked behide Tobi and then hugged him.

Tobi was moving like a worm and was saying "Get off of Tobi you dreaded creature."  
"So you think I'm a dreaded creature"

"No, Ten-Ten, I thought you stood me up"

"No this place isn't that easy to find as u said"

"Tobi's Sorry he comes here a lot"

"That explains it, So what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to go meet my friends"

Ten-Ten's face went from cheerful to nervous in a split second

"Something wrong"

"No just kinda nervous"

"Don't worry most of them Are nice" Tobi grabbed Ten-Ten's hand and he started to run with her.

"Tobi Wait I don't think I can I am kinda nervous. First you got to tell me about them"

"Pein is the Leader so he will be nice, Konan is nice and she likes Pein, Kisame is looks kinda intimadating but he's Kinda nice to new people at least until he knows them, Itachi has Sharigan like me, he can be nice and other times he can be mean, Sasori is dead but he was Deidara's partner that was before became Tobi came along, Deidara Sempai is Tobi's partner and he say un after with every sentense you get use to that, Zetsu has a split personilty Literally I mean it, I might want to stay away from him okay" Ten-Ten nodded "Hidan is immortal, he is also a jashiin believer, he also cusses a lot, Kakuzu is a Money Ob$e$$er."

"So who am i going to meet first"

"Pein and Konan"

They arrived at the Akatsuki House. Tobi unlocked the door with a key he had in his pocket. When Tobi walked in Pein and Konan were on the couch.

"Pein, This is Ten-Ten, Ten-Ten this Is Pein"

"Nice to meet you Pein."

"What are you to Tobi??"

"His Girlfriend"

Konan and Pein started to crack up laughing "No literally"

"I am really"

Konan, This IS Ten-Ten, Ten-Ten, Konan."

Nice To Meet you Konan"

Nice to meet you to but can you guys please move I am missing NCIS"

"Now On to Deidara" Tobi said

"What do u want Tobi un" Yelled Deidara when Tobi knocked on the door

"I want u to meet someone"

Deidara opened the door and then said "What the hell do u want un"

"I want you to meet Ten-ten, Ten-ten this is Deidara, Deidara this Ten-ten"

"How is she related to you un?"

"She's my girlfriend"

"Be serious Tobi!!un" Deidara said laughing

"Why is eveyone saying that??" Ten-Ten said, puzzled.

Deidara just laughed then slammed the door.

Next, Tobi knocked on Itachi's door. Itachi just answered the door with no words.

"Ten-ten this is Itachi, Itachi this is Ten-ten."

"Yeah" was all Itachi said then closed the door.

"Tobi, I thought you said he was mean"

"Yeah, he is Tobi can be talking to him for hours, and his reply is just a word"

They went To and the kitchen where Kisame & Ketsu were talking.

"Kisame,Ketsu this is Ten-Ten"

"His girlfriend"Ten-ten cut in

Ten-Ten, this is Zisame and Ketsu"

"Hey" was all they said and went back to talking Then they went to met the final person, Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu,"Tobi said well knocking on his door

"What do u want and if it has to do with my Ca$h then leave me alone"

"No i want you to meet my girlfriend"

"Tobi don't make me laugh"

"He's not" Ten-ten said.

"Well nice to meet you know go away, LEAVE ME AND MY MONEY ALONE!! By The way Memberships are a million per person"

Tobi and Ten-ten walked to Tobi's room. Tobi and Ten-Ten layed on the bed and took a nap after a long day of walking. When ten-Ten woke up she slid out of bed then walked to the mirror. She put her hair down then woke up Tobi.

"Yes, my love."

"I need to shower"

"Go ahead you know where it is."

"But, I dont have clothes"

"Get some from my closet"

"Okay"Ten-Ten grabbed a akatsuki uniform then walked onto the bathroom. She undressed then got in to the shower she was thinking. "Tobi is such a great guy, I wonder why no one around here really likes him." Ten-ten then got out and put on the uniform. She went back into his room where Tobi had his mask off and was looking in the mirror.

"What's a matter"

"Nothin"Tobi said turning around. "Ten-ten your hair what it's so long and beautiful"

Ten-ten looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look that bad,"Tobi is the membership really a million dollars?"

"No, Kakuza just loves money"

"I don't want to be part of the leaf village"

The Next Day

Ten-Ten went to talk Gai-Sensei

"Sensei, I am now an akatsuki member!"Was all Ten-ten said when she walked away.

"But, youthful you are one of the team members, you can't do this to us, don't let the team down"

The Akatsuki Organization

"Hey Tobi guess what!!"

"What is it my little Ten-Ten"

"I want to be apart of the akatsuki"

"Well wehave to talk it out with the rest of the team"

" I am calling a group meeting"Tobi anounced. Everybody was the meeting except Kakuzu.

"Okay, We have a young lady who wants to pe apart of the akatsuki"

"No f**king way, how is this f*c*ing happen."

Tobi turned to Ten-Ten, " You will learn to zone him out"

After a half-an-hour of talking the decision was made.

"Ten-Ten we decided that you're...."

Tobi's Girl:A cliff hanger Tobi:Tobi likes how its going out Tobi's Girl:Wow, I will have the next chapter up in while

Tobi's Girl/Tobi: We would like to thank our beta-reader. Truth~Of~Innocence. ee ya next chap R&R 


End file.
